It is known that a motorcycle having a tank cover for covering a fuel tank is configured so that the tank cover comprises a center cover having an opening through which a fuel filler port of the fuel tank is exposed and a pair of side covers joined to both the right and left sides of the center cover (see Patent Document 1, for example).